Ride of a lifetime
by Asteremer
Summary: This takes place after our favourite bird kids bust out of Itex. Julia, a regular 14-year-old girl happens to 'run' into them and ends up getting sucked in on they're trilling, life threatening journey. How would you feel if you were being chased in the dead of night by...wolves? Ya, weird I know. But Julia's gonna have to deal with it. She's on the maximum ride. Fight or Flight?
1. Shit Im lost

**Hey guys so this is my first Maximum Ride Fanfic so I hope you like it! This is an in-between book that starts after book two: schools out forever so I'm sorry if stuff that happens in here clashes with what happens in the next book but I love this series so much I just had to start a fanfic now. Anyway hope you like it and please review and let me know what you think. Im okay with critical reviews too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of it characters that all goes to the one, the only, James Patterson.**

It's not everyday you see a group of flying children tear through the sky. My half-finished strawberry ice cream all of a sudden became irrelevant as not too far off in the distance where 6 flying kids zipping down into the trees.

I looked back at a woman who was playing with a 4-year-old in a stroller. Everyone says she looked just like me. Same big pale green eyes, light freckles and pale skin. The same friendly and calm demeanour and silky medium ash brown hair. That would be normal since she was my mom.

The little kid? My annoying little sister Julianna. She had short, thin hair bunched up in a pink clip and ice cream all over her small puffy face.

After a moment I decided that mom wouldn't mind if I just took a walk. This is a park after all. I headed to where I saw the bird kids fly. After about ten minutes I had come to the conclusion that I was lost. Shit.

What if there were animals like a lion or something… my heartbeat sped up a bit and I found myself tripping over little twigs and rocks. I started to grow anxious and jumped at any noises I heard. Why didn't I join the rainbow cadets when I had the chance?

Then there was ruffling from some collective trees to my right and I held up a stick as my final defence weapon. Then surprisingly, a girl who looked my age pushed out. She had brown eyes and blonde sun-streaked hair.

Immediately she croaked at me, probably not sounding as condescending as she had hoped and I stepped back.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

"I don't remember having to report to _you_ about my whereabouts," I snapped back. She folded her arms and soon another person popped through the opening the girl left behind. He was in desperate need of a hair cut. His silky black hair hung over his eyes and he brushed them back. I noticed that these kids we're incredibly tall. A team of lost models?

"Who's this?" he turned to the girl.

"Im not sure. She looks human enough and she doesn't give off an Eraser-like aura." Of course I'm human…what else would I be? The girls face loosened but was none the less irritated.

"Um, are you guys lost too?" I interrupted there conversation. They both looked at me.

"You're just lost?" the boy said calmly.

"Well ya."

"Well, I think you can handle this on your own. I'll watch the kids till you get back," he responded nonchalantly then began to retreat back through the tree opening. "Fang, come on-" she breathed out in defeat then glared at him before looking me up and down.

"Okay kid. Let's get you out of here." Then she began ushering me in one direction. Kid? Im fourteen, not four. I trudged through the twigs and dirt angrily. Then I remembered,

"Oh yeah. Did you by any chance see some flying kids around?"

**Oh I also like how short each chapter is in Max Ride so I think I'll do that too. So I'll post often and there will be many many chapters...**


	2. KO

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter so please review. :) **

**Disclaimer: nutting but the clothes on ma back!**

The girl froze dead in her tracks then after a moment, regained her composure.

"Well that was a bit presumptuous…" she answered and seemed to be searching the air for what words to say. Maybe she…she couldn't be…I continued to stumble through the twigs of the forrest and birds occasionally swooped above us in the trees. There was continuous silence except for the sounds of insects and birds and trees dancing.

"Oh um by the way, I'm Julia," was my attempt at breaking the silence.

"Max."

Well that was a dead end conversation. There was a rustle near by us which I dismissed as a bunny or something when Max went all soccer mom on me and pushed her hand over my chest to stop me from moving.

"Afraid of bunnies?" I joked but her face was in complete focus. Instantly a large man with short spiky black hair and cold eyes that seem to be filled with venom sprang out. Then it was followed by a flapping sound a large bird makes when its flying, behind me. I spun around to see the same girl hurl herself towards the guy holding out her fist, landing it right in his pancreas. Trailing behind her were big white fluffy…wings? I tripped back and landed on my but as I stared in amazement. She gave the man, who now grew fur and dog teeth, a left hook and then a right and then a round house kick. He crashed down on the dirt knocking the breathe right out of him but then he retaliated and came up punching Max, sending her jaw upward and she nearly dropped back but managed to keep standing only to stumble a bit. The man now looked like an over grown wolf with eyes emitting sheer terror. I began to breathe heavily and sat frozen watching the two beat the crap out of each other.

Max seemed to be winning.

Another one of them came through the trees and morphed into a hideous wolf with sharp features in seconds. One stepped towards me.

_Come on..get up_. My legs where numb and my hands sweating like crazy. I was trembling and tears formed in my eyes as the man became blurry the closer he got to me. Then suddenly he was there and I was against the ground sucking in short spits of air as his hands wrapped around my neck. I began to feel light headed as I gasped for air and yelled a silent help. Just as I thought that I'd finally get to meet my late Grandma Aggie, the man tumbled off of me after being punched across his face. The boy with long black hair who I recall was called Fang punched the man again on the ground.

"Hey, you're okay right?" he glanced at me for a moment. I held my throat while coughing a little never feeling so grateful for air as I did that very moment. "Ye Thanks," I answered in a raspy voice. The man was getting up again when Fang axe kicked him thrusting him back and knocking him out.

Back where Max was she jumped back as the two guys charged and hit into each other. _Wow, that was a bonehead move on their part._ Angry, they both turned to her and then Fang round house kicked one and Max back-kicked the other. They were both T.K.O'd. (totally knocked out)

"We need…to get..outta here.." Max said breathlessly. Fang noded then glanced at me just 'slightly' acknowledging me.

How rude.

"I know we can't just leave her…can we?" she asked.

"We need to get the kids out of here also. Im sure there are more Erasers on their way," he answered.

"So we can't leave her. They'll probably rip her to shreds," Max said and spread out her wings which seemed to glimmer in the sunlight. Fang grunted and spread out his silky dark purple wings out which reminded me of a raven. Then he picked me up like a baby and pushed up into the air. My hair blew back and air pushed on my face. Suddenly I was floating, feeling the cool air wrap around me gently and when I opened my eyes I saw bunches of clouds and open blue sky. I felt my fear drip off me and felt pure bliss. I had never felt this adrenaline pumping feeling. I was flying! Well, 'technically' I was flying. Wait….

I was..

FLYING?!

What the f**k?

I felt cold and huddled closer to the warm chest I was leaning on. Fang was wearing full black and had the straightest face.

"You okay? It can get kind of cold up here. For a regular human that is," he said not looking down at me. I looked down towards the distant park,

"I've been better." My voice was shaky.

"If you puke on me, I will drop you," he responded dryly. I nodded,

"So you have uhh, wings…"

"Obviously."

That pretty much was the end of our conversation until we were greeted by other flying children. _This wasn't odd or anything…_

There were five of them including Max that flew towards us. When they all gathered they all looked at me. I felt my face turn red from embarrassment and thats when I really wished that fang was carrying me, princess style.

"Max? Who's that?" one little girl said. Then Max explained to her what had just happened skipping all the boring details. Suddenly she maid up her face.

"What is it sweetie?"

"Erasers coming our way."

Max looked at me. "I guess we'll have to bring her along for now. Maybe wait till its safe to return her to her mom."

"Your the boss" Fang responded.

My mom was not gonna like this.

**Alright! End of chapter! Please review. I need to know if this is going okay and all…..peace out.**


End file.
